


Love You To Hell And Back

by Crowleys_Princess1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asylum, F/M, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_Princess1/pseuds/Crowleys_Princess1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and (Own Character) Sky are in Hell after Sam followed Sky Back. Lucifer gives her a descision that she must make that will end up in one or both of them living in hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You To Hell And Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenerdycastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenerdycastiel/gifts).



> Sky is my own character that i made up. i don't own anything Supernatural apart from my idea of hell.

Hell. Some people say that it looks like a volcano, with lava, fire and pits everywhere. Others say it looks like an ancient castle from the 1400's, with tall turrets, dungeons moats and mice. It's funny; because i never imagined Hell to look like this. It doesn't look like a fiery pit of disaster, or an ancient ruin; it actually looks like some sort of asylum everything was a shade of grey. A building, filled with 3000 floors, each floor filled with a maze of corridors, each corridor filled to the brim with holding cells, each one personalised for the holder.

 

I liked my holding cell. It had plain white walls and an off white shag carpet. There was a painting hanging on the wall. I'm pretty sure its Bosch, well, its how someone thought hell looked like. I had carved a devils circle into the wall and forced my own blood into the cracks and crevices' that i had made. I sat in the corner as Sam started to shout my name again and bang on the concrete wall that separated me and my love.

 

"SKY!" Sam screeched. He had been doing this all week. "Sky... Please answer me. you are the only thing that is keeping me alive."

 

I ignored him and started reciting Latin.

 

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis ascendit super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem deo."

 

"Sky, why are you speaking latin?" Sam enquired. "Are you doing an exorcism? Why are you doing an exorcism?"

 

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

 

"Sky stop speaking Latin?"

 

"WHY SHOULD I? IT'S MY CHOICE!" I shouted through the wall.

 

"I JUST WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE!!"

 

"AND I JUST WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED ME DONWN HERE SAM!"

 

"well-"the door to my cell opened to show Sam standing there, worry etched on his face. "I just can't stand to be away from you Sky. You mean everything to me."

 

Jumping up from where i was sitting, i ran full tilt at Sam and crushed my body to his.

 

"I never got to say this while we were Dean and Cas, but... The thing is Sky... I love you." He mumbled as he pressed his face into my hair.

 

"I love you too Sammy, to Hell and back... Actually we are in hell... So that proves my point." i whispered into this red and black plaid shirt.

 

Sam just held me, as i cried into his shirt. He dragged me to my bed and sat down next to me. i curled into him and let all my worries fall of me, just like the tears that were falling off my eyelashes.

 

"Sam, can i ask you a questions?" i asked tentatively.

 

"Sure."

 

"Why?"

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why did you cast yourself down here, into eternal suffering and damnation? You know that i could have gotten myself out of here... I guess that i just feel bad for making you give up your life for me..." I cried into his neck.

 

"Sky, I-" He started

“OI! YOU TWO GET OUT HERE! LUCIFER REQUESTS YOUR PRESENCE!” The warden shouted at us through the open door. I got up grabbing Sam’s clammy hand, and made my way towards the door. With a push from the Warden, we trudged towards Lucifer’s palace. I could hear the inmates in the cells around us; screaming, shouting, swearing. the doors of some cells rattled as Humans, Demons, Vampires and ghosts tried to escape their cells. We exited the Asylum and walked the short rugged distance to where Lucifer resided when we wasn’t searching for the other Winchesters.

After going through many magnificent hallways, each with paintings, each showing another vessel that He had taken from Earth. I dragged my feet across that luscious purple and gold carpet. Sam tugged on my arm impatiently as he walked into the magnificent golden throne room where Lucifer was waiting.

“My Dear Friends. How lovely to see you again. It has been too long.” Lucifer exclaimed; walking down the steps that descended down from his glorious throne.

“Lovely? Cut the crap Luc, you dragged me down here!” i shouted at him in disgust.

“I did it to save you my Dear Sky! I have always had my best intentions for you, My Dear.” He said smugly. “Now Sky, youmust make a decision. You have three choices. You can send Little Sammy here back home. You can both stay here and rot until there is nothing left of you and your dear Sam. Or you yourself can go home and leave Sammy here to shout out your name for the rest of the time that he is alive. You have ten minutes to decide. Choose well...”

I had a sad mile on my face as i turned to face Sam. He opened his arms and pulled me into his muscular body. I cried into his chest and just broke down.

“Tick tock, nine and a half minutes left...”

Sam put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up to face him. “Sky, Get yourself out of here and find Dean and Cas. They will keep you safe until i get out. They will protect you. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I have done this before.”

“Nine minutes.”

“I’m not leaving you down here Sammy. I couldn’t do that to someone that i love so much. I can’t let you sacrifice everything for me again.”

“Eight Minutes.”

“Please just get yourself out of here Sky. I wouldn’t be able to live otherwise. Please Sky.”

“Seven Minutes.”

I forced my head into his chest as the tears streamed down my face.

“Six minutes.”

His arms tightened around me and rocked me from side to side.

“Five minutes.

I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him passionately. He responded fast and kissed me harder.

“Four minutes.”

My heart started beating harder as i realised what i must do.

“Three minutes.”

I leaned my forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

“I love you Moose.”

“”Two minutes.”

“I love you too”

“One minute”

“Bye”

“Send him back.” I said with confidence.

“SKY! NO-“

I fell to the floor as Sam was teleported away.

“I’ll find you Sam... I promise.” I whispered as my hands went to the place where he had just stood. "Lets have some music shall we?" Lucifer asked smugly. he walked to the stereo and turned the radio on. carry on my wayward son, they'll be peace when you are done. lay your weary head to rest. don't you cry no more.


End file.
